Stressful Relaxation
by maddie221b
Summary: Bree and Karl go on a trip to Florida...with Orson and Katherine tagging along. What kinda shenanigans could happen? Rated T but there could be some M at some point. Not sure. Just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Stressful Relaxation

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Marc Cherry and ABC own it all.

Please **READ** and **REVIEW**. Thank you!

* * *

It had been a long and tiring day for Bree Hodge. It felt like her business had been overloaded from all the customers coming in and she had to do almost all of the work. Her best friend and co-worker, Katherine, had had a breakdown since Mike chose Susan over her so Bree, out of respect, gave her a little time off even if it was a bad idea. Then of course her husband, Orson, was in a bratty mood again, deciding on this day to start some stupid little argument that she just wasn't in the mood for. She hated his bickering. She wanted to throttle him just like the man Karl hired had throttled him. Overall, she felt like crap and she couldn't think of anything that would brighten her spirits.

She mainly wished she could just run into her lover's arms and let him hold her. Was it really too much to ask for? The first kiss she had shared with Karl Mayer was fantastic. Definitely one of the best kisses of her life. They were interrupted, of course, when Orson had called to ask where Bree was. He still wanted his shirt mended. She'd visited Karl over and over again at his office to talk to him about how much she despised Orson, or to have another passionate make out session. Then at Susan's wedding they managed to take a few moments in the janitor's closet at the church to kiss and grope a little. That time was a little uncomfortable. Bree could tell Karl wanted more than just Bree's mouth. He wanted all of her, but Bree was still a woman who tried to respect her morals. Kissing wasn't necessarily having an affair so she wanted to hold off on the sex for as long as she could. That didn't mean she couldn't think about it though...

She was about ready to climb into bed and try to get some shut-eye since Orson was actually sleeping for once (along with being in a bratty mood he'd also been in a horny mood, which meant not letting Bree sleep for hours on end) when she heard her phone vibrating on the dresser. She was in no mood for talking with anyone but she knew it might be important. She sighed and got out of bed. A smile briefly played across her lips when she saw the name on the caller ID. She would have to take this call somewhere else.

She walked into the hallway and answered it as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hello..."

Karl smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey there, Freckles. I've got a surprise for you. I know it's late but do you think you could stop by my office real quick? Or are you gonna make me wait till morning?" He smirked softly.

She rolled her eyes playful when he called her Freckles. She hated it and loved it at the same time. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"It's a good one...I know you'll love it."

"Please tell me it's not jewelry. I don't usually buy it for myself and if Orson saw it he'd ask all sorts of questions. Plus I don't need anymore. I have enough as it is."

"No no. It's not jewelry. Just come here and you'll see..." He smiled into the phone.

"Well...I would hate to make you wait...I'll be over there in ten minutes."

"Alrighty, babe."

"Bye.." Bree smiled to herself and hung up, hugging her phone to her chest before she went upstairs to get clothes on.

She'd left Orson at the house with a pillow. He was hugging it in his sleep so she assumed he must have thought it was her. Too bad for him, she would probably be in the arms of another man in less than five minutes.

She pulled up to Karl's office, noticing only a few lights on in the building. She looked up to the second floor and saw his light on and the outline of his chair he would sit at. She smiled and got out of her car, walking inside quickly and going up to his office, knocking softly.

She gasped loudly and jumped when an envelope was held in front of her face. She then turned around and smile slightly, still a little shocked.

"Surprise baby." He handed it to her.

She raised a brow, "What is it?"

"Open it." He nudged her hand gently.

She sighed softly and opened it up, making a face when she saw two slips, "What are they?"

"Well read them. Come on...time waster."

She rolled her eyes and looked at them a little closer, her eyes widening when she saw what they were, "Plane tickets? Karl I can't go on a trip. Orson would be way too suspicious. He knows I don't go out of state for things and especially not to Florida! That's across the country!"

"Bree...please. I want to spend time with you."

"But I can't! There's no way I could go without Orson tagging along by my side..." She let out a growl, "Damn him."

"Then get another ticket for him and you two can get a room together."

She put her hands on her hips, "Well, what's the point in that? I'd just have to be with him."

"No you wouldn't. Say you want to explore or something."

"Yeah...and he'd want to explore with me."

Karl sighed, "These were expensive. Can't you just try it? We'll see each other plenty. I promise. Tell him you'll meet up with him later or tell him you have to go to the bathroom. Any excuse would work for him. He is kinda stupid after all."

"...Fine. And he's not stupid...he's just annoying is all."

Karl grinned and kissed her forehead, "Thanks doll. We're gonna have a great time. Don't worry. Now...let's get a ticket bought and printed for Orson too. I'm sure there's plenty left in coach." He winked.

"Ooh...we're flying first class?" She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him gently.

* * *

Chapter 2 is posted and I'll be working on Chapter 3 from time to time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Stressful Relaxation

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Marc Cherry and ABC own it all.

Again, please **READ** and **REVIEW**. It means a lot!

* * *

The next morning, Bree woke to find Orson's arms wrapped around her. She frowned and tried to pry herself from his arms without waking him. She needed to be alone this morning. Sadly, she had failed. She felt his face nuzzle against her hair.

"Mmm...morning my love."

She rolled her eyes and sat up, "Morning."

She rose from the bed quickly and went into the closet, pulling on her robe.

"Want me to make you breakfast?"

"No, I don't want you to make my breakfast."

Orson frowned, "Okay..."

"Sorry...I just...didn't get much sleep last night."

"It's alright."

She sighed softly as she tied her robe closed, her eyes darting to the dresser where the envelope that held her and Orson's plane tickets were. She glanced back at Orson and then looked at the envelope again, taking it. "Here." she tossed it over to him as he sat up in bed.

"What is-"

"Just look at it and you'll find out." She said quickly.

Orson shook his head a little and opened the envelope, finding the tickets.

"Florida?"

"Yeah...I thought we needed a vacation."

"Oh...sounds nice." He smiled, "Thanks."

She forced a pleasant smile, "You're welcome darling." She came over to the bed and kissed him. After even a second she thought she would be sick but she kept the kiss going for a few moments before pulling away.

She started to leave the room when he spoke up.

"I think we should invite Katherine."

She stopped in her tracks. _Why the hell were so many people coming!?_

"Why?"

"Well you know why. She's been a mess ever since Susan and Mike got married again and I think she deserves to have some relaxation time."

_Boy, do I know what you mean..._ "But don't you want it to be just us?"

"Yes...but she could have her own room and do her own thing. She just needs to get away from everything and be with her friends."

"She can be with her friends here."

Orson sighed, "Us, Bree. Us."

Bree rolled her eyes, "Fine...I'll get her a ticket." This was not going as planned and Bree was very upset about it. The worst part was that it wasn't even 9 A.M yet.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Bree went over to Katherine's. She'd gotten her a seat in the back of first class so she wouldn't be near Karl or Bree but not riding in coach.

Bree was somewhat afraid to see what Katherine would be like. When she heard the news of Mike and Susan getting back together again she knew Katherine would be crushed. She knew that Katherine loved Mike deeply but she could always sense Mike wasn't on the same page.

Bree tried really hard to be there for her friend when Susan and Mike were on their honeymoon, but Katherine would always refuse her help. She locked the doors, closed the blinds, and kept the house in total darkness. It seemed to her that her heart wasn't filled with light anymore so she didn't think she would need it on the outside either. Bree felt sorry for her but Katherine wasn't budging so what was the point in bothering? If she didn't accept the ticket she would be just fine with it.

Bree sighed quietly as she walked up to the front door. She looked at the envelope that held Katherine's ticket and then knocked on the door gently before slipping the ticket underneath the door. Hopefully she would call if she wanted to go. She turned around and was about to go down the steps when she heard the door open. She turned carefully and saw Katherine looking down at the ticket she held, "Katherine...?" Bree said softly. She hadn't seen her friend look like this before. She looked drained, tired. She'd either been crying non stop or just staring off into space.

"What's this for?" Katherine asked in barely a whisper.

"I just thought you'd like to go. Well, Orson and I thought that. We're going and we knew you might like to as well."

Katherine continued to look down at the ticket.

"I can't."

Bree frowned a little, she was starting to think it was a good idea that Katherine came with them. She looked awful, sounded awful, and probably felt awful, too. Mentally _and_ physically.

"Katherine, we want you to come. It'll be relaxing and fun. Us girls can go to a spa or in the ocean while Orson does his own thing. Please come...it would mean a lot. We're flying first class...and you get a nice room. One all to yourself and hopefully with a view of the ocean."

Bree smiled softly.

Katherine kept staring at the ticket and let out a small sigh before looking up at Bree, "Thank you...so much. You don't know what it means to me. I've been wanting to get out, I just...haven't been able to."

Bree gave Katherine a gentle and sympathetic smile before nodding, "You're welcome."

Bree walked back to her house, happy that Katherine was going to be relaxing at the hotel miles and miles away from the man that broke her heart. Yet, she was also slightly annoyed. She wanted it to be her and Karl and _only_ them. The fact that Orson and now Katherine were both coming was just mind boggling. They would both be wanting to do things with her. She thought this vacation would be relaxing for _her_, not for the whole community of Wisteria Lane. It was happening, though. Now she just had to explain it to Karl.

* * *

I'm working on Chapter 3. Hopefully I'll have it up at some point. I'm horrible at updating on time!


End file.
